kIdZ!
by Almhiya
Summary: It's the future, and our FF heroz have settled down and had kids. Strangely anough these kids are alot like their parents. Check it out, they are some pretty WACKED kidz! R
1. Default Chapter

** Oh, yes...Kids the ever so popular story. (NOT) So, anyway this may sound a little like something you have hurd before BUT no worries this IS my story I have just made some changes. I hope you enjoy it as much as my friends did! =^_^=   
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was 9:15pm and my rents' were out of the house. What else am I posta do, sit around and watch TV. I think NOT. I got up off the coach and ran to the door grabing my black leather jacket as I did. I opened the door and steped out, my long brown hair was pulled high on my head in a pony-tail. I pulled the door shut and made sure it was locked.   
"Great, time to party. Better go get Junior"   
I ran down the steps of my frount porch and down the walkway to the street.I looked both ways like any normal person and ran across the street. There, I was at Junior's house, weird he was my best friend and he lived across the street from me. I slowed down to a quick walk and made my way to his frount door. I changed my mind and climbed the fence into his backyard and went to his window on the lower level of the house. I taped on it lightly, knowing that his rents' weren't home but he could still have a girl over. No one came to the window, so I taped again a little louder. Finally, he came to the window.   
"Skieler.....wa.....wa...what are you doing here?" I could really hear the stutter in his voice.   
" The Rents' ain't home so I decided, ya know? P-A-R-T-Y?" I shrugged and gave him a sheepish look. He looked me up and down, I wasn't wereing my normal yellow dress much like my mother's but black leather bell bottom pants and a red v neck hulter, my leather jacket was slung over my shoulder.   
"Ok, I will be out in a second let me get ready." I shrugged once more and let out a little sigh.   
Ready but not ready to go we were off to meet the others. I really wanted to see my boyfriend, but I wasn't too excited to see his twin sister Jillian. For being a really hott guy, 6'0" short brown hair and beautiful green eyes, his sister sure was a major Bit**. They look really nothing alike, Jillian looks just like Rinoa and Clay looks just like Squall, but taller, and hotter.Not that I think Squall hott, just...NEVERMIND!   
We just met up with Clay and Jillian in fount or Kitty's house. We were all together now, our whole little gang.   
"Time to P-A-R-T-Y" I yelled jumping in circles around Junior. Pretty soon Kitty joined me and we were both jumping around yelling "PARTY, PARTY." Finally the fun was spoiled, "Stop acting like you are two Kitty and Skieler, or I am going to go home right now and tell all of our PARENTS what you are all up to" Yelled Jillian while grabbing both Junior and Clay's arms. Jade just looked at me and we gave each other a nod.   
"MEANIE" Kitty and I yelled N'sync.   
Then we looked at each other with our normal confused daze and ran to catch up with the rest of the group who had already went on ahead.   
  
******   
  
Finally we were there, "The Club." All the teens go there on Saturday nights. Well all of them except this little group. I raped my arm around Clay's waist as we walked in. He gave me a shy look and then just shrugged and put his arm around me. Behind us Jillian growled in anger.   
"Would you all stop the mushy stuff?" She barked while walking up to the side of us.   
"Would you all stop the mushy stuff?" Kitty mimicked as she jumped onto Junior's back, resting her head on his shoulder.   
I giggled and looked over at Jillian.   
"Nope sure won't" Kitty looked at me and started to giggle along with me. Our giggleing stoped as Jillian pulled me and Clay apart.   
"Skieler Kinneas you are SOOO immature."   
Kitty looked at Jillian and made a funny face.   
I just mummled " Look whos talking." and walked into the club.   
  
******   
  
  
Not much later we were all dancing, ok well just Kitty, Junior and I. Clay isn't much of a dancer, and Jillian, no one knew where she was, probably off with a buch of guys.   
"MAN THIS IS A PRETTY HAPPENING PLACE!!!" I yelled to Junior and Kitty who were dancing very closely.   
"OK I WON'T INTERUPT,YOU LOOK BUSY! VERY BUSY" I yelled with a snicker while backing up. I backed right into a group of people.   
"HAY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOIN PEOPLE" I yelled, my moment ended as I spun around to see no one else but my rents' along with Junior, Kitty and half of Clay's Rent's.   
I backed away from my rents' trying to get Junior and Kitty's attition.I didn't get to back much farther when I was grabbed by the arm by my dad and pulled out of the club and into the parking lot.   
  
  
** Yeah, I bet i got ya pretty confused now. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA that is why I used my evil master mind to think up the idea of a character profile thingie! Pretty smart huh? So, if you look on the little clicky drop down thingy thats what is next. If, you know totaly what is going on then just skip right over to the ever so LAME Ch2! Oh, yes and don't forget to review. 


	2. Meet Um!

Now everyone, here is the 411! It might help you on somethings you may get confused on and if ya need you can refer back to it. Ta Ta for now!   
Oh, yeas and the lega stuff......BLAH if you don't know it all by now maybe you should see a doctor.....-_-   
  
  
  
  
Meet The Characters   
  
  
Skieler Kinneas   
Age: 15 1/2   
Highth: 5'2   
Eye Color: Emerald   
Hair Color: Brown   
Weapon: Gun   
Special Skill: Slot   
  
Skieler is the daughter of Selphie Tilmitt and Irvine Kinneas. She looks much like her mother and acts that way too. Although she seems goofy and and immature when it comes to her friends and fighting she can be serious. Skieler often called Skie is going out with Clay Leonhart.   
  
  
Kitty Dincht   
Age: 15   
Highth: 5'3 1/2   
Eye Color: Blue   
Hair Color: Red   
Weapon: Glove   
Special Skill: Duel   
  
Kitty is the daughter of Zell Dincht and Sara Strife.(for lack of last name knowldge) First off everyone should know, much like her dad Kitty is in love with hotdogs.Kitty and Skieler are some what best friends, and togather they are just plain insane. Though crazy and WACK Kitty takes fighting seriously and is training to join the brotherhood.Kitty even though not noticeable has a HUGE crush on a Junior.   
  
  
Junior Almasy   
Age: 16   
Highth: 6'1   
Eye Color: Hazle   
Hair Color: Blonde   
Weapon: Gunblade   
Special Skill: Fire Cross   
  
Junior is the son of Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe. Junior in many ways is like his dad but yet his smarts he gets from his mom. He has his goofy moments but most of the time he is serious but very outgoing. Skieler and Junior are very close, at times it seems like they could be dateing but yet they are just best friends and have been most of their life. He aslo takes his traning seriously.   
  
  
Clay Leonhart   
Age: 16   
Highth: 6'0   
Eye Color: Brown   
Hair Color: Brown   
Weapon: Gunblade   
Special Skill: Renzokuken   
  
Clay is the son of Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. Clay has a twin sister named Jillian. Clay is ALOT like his dad, attitude and all. He doesn't talk much to anyone but his girlfriend Skieler. Like Kitty and Junior, Clay is training to join the brotherhood.(having an X-Men trip?!?!?) Yet unlike them Clay's parents approve of him joining.   
  
  
Jillian Leonhart   
Age: 16   
Highth: 5'4   
Eye Color: Brown   
Hair Color: Black   
Weapon: None   
Special Skill: None   
  
Jillian is Clay's twin sister, meaning she is the daughter of Squall and Rinoa. Unlike everyone else, Jillian does not fight, she would rather go shoping and blow all her mom and dad's money. Jillian and Skieler don't get along at all and she does not approve of her brother Clay dateing Skieler. Basicly Jillian is just around to "babysitt".   
  
  
  
  
Secondary Characters   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie   
Age: 14   
Highth: 5'5   
Eye Color: Blue   
Hair Color: Black   
Weapon: Staff   
Special Skill: Slot   
  
Melanie is the daughter of Raijin and Fujin. She is not like her mom at all and is very outgoing. Not much is known about Raijin and Fujin so I can't really modal her after them. Melanie is hyper and crazy like Kitty and Skieler and is already in the brotherhood. The rest of the gang really don't know her very well, but have hurd alot about her from Seifer and Quistis.   
  
  
Heath Kramer   
Age: 19   
Highth: 5'8   
Eye Color: Baby Blue   
Hair Color: Black   
Weapon: Gunblade   
Special Skill: Ice Man   
((This is a made up Limit Brake, it is a series of gunblade attacks, ending with a punishing ice attack ))   
  
Heath is very outgoing and loud. He is already in the brotherhood and meets the gang with help of Kitty. Heath and Jillian date off and on through out the story. He is a real jurk but all the girls have a thing for him because of his "cuteness".   
  
  
Noah   
Age: 18   
Highth: 5'4   
Eye Color: Green   
Hair Color: Blonde   
Weapon: Glove   
Special Skill: Blue Magic   
  
Noah is a SeeD at Balamb Garden and helps in the training of Kitty and Junior. She is very quiet and seems like she would fit perfectly with Clay. Actually, Noah has a thing for Clay and they think about dateing for awhile. Noah is a smart ass and don't get along with Skieler or Jillian. She is more into the guys of the group. (how she meets the rest of the gang is....yet to be known????? -_-)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Things you MAY need to know...   
  
What is the brotherhood?   
  
The brotherhood is a group of elite fights. They take care of most of the small evil and do little dirty work for the gardens, and the government.   
  
What does Bizz mean?   
Yes, i will use this term alot,(along with the term shitnitz, which don't mean the same thing) it is just a not so mean way of saying Bitch.   
  
  
  
** la dee da dee da....Oh, yeah HIYA. So if this don't explain everything I dono what I am going to do?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Well now that you have the 411 please proceed to chapter 2! BEWARE..... 


	3. Grounded!

** Well there have been some changes....I hope you enjoy it! Please review....AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN!!!!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
******(In the parking lot)   
I took a step back from my dad crossing my arms in front of me and tapping my foot.   
"Yes, Daddy" I look up at him giving him the puppy dog look. "I really didn't mean to run into you guys, besides why aren't you at the Leonhart's?" I switched my hands from in front of me to my hips still tapping my foot on the black pavement.   
"What did I tell you about going out on Saturday nights? And while we are NOT home?"   
He looked down at me with a disappointed look.   
"Well, lets see, you said... Go ahead have fun, don't get into trouble?" I shrugged and gave an evil smile.   
"I did not, I told you not to go out on Saturdays there are to may weirdoes out and you could get hurt."   
I switched my view from up at him to down at my shoes.   
My mom ran out of the club and ran over to us. She looked over at me and then up at my dad.   
"Irvy don't be to harsh on her ok?" She looked up at him giveing him the same look I had.   
"You, two...." He sighed and hugged my mom.   
"Ok, I am headed home then. Only to be grounded for the rest of my life?"   
"No not the rest of you life, just intell you start school again"   
I sighed as I headed for the side of the building.   
"What are you doing?" My mother yelled after me. I turned and looked at her then yelled back.   
"You don't want me to walk home alone do you? And don't you still have parting to do?"   
I turned on my heels and finished walking to the side of the club and meet Junior.   
I looked up at him and shrugged. "grounded?"   
"Ah, forever and a day, I will never have a life again!"   
I let out a little giggle.   
"That must suck!, well lets head home so we don't get grounded, even longer!"   
Junior looked down at me.   
"You grounded too?"   
I looked down at my feet and then at him.   
"Yup, but just till' school starts."   
"Oh, lucky..."   
Our conversation kept up as we walked home.   
  
******(The next day)   
  
  
  
The phone rang and I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mother was standing at the counter doing dishes. I picked up the phone and yelled a Howdy into it.   
"Now, Ski you are grounded..."   
"Yeah, yeah I know Mum..." I nodded at her and went back to my convo. on the phone.   
"Geez, Skie you don't have to yell"   
"Kitty!, I thought you were grounded....." I shrugged as if she could see my movements.   
"Nope, you think my mom would get away with grounding me?" I sighed as my dad walked through the front door.   
"Hang on Kitty" I set the phone down and ran to the front door.   
"DAD!!! Welcome home!!!" I gave my dad a hug and looked around mischouviously.   
"Skieler what are you up to?"   
I srugged and ran back into the kitchen to talk on the phone.   
"Young Lady you are grounded" He yelled after me.   
"Hay,Kitty gotta go, just drop by I am sure my Mum and Dad will let you stay for dinner, or at least my Mum?"   
I shrugged and hung up the phone.   
"Oh, no you don't...." My...Mum looked over at me.   
Right after the phone was on the hook it rung again, I quickly picked it up.   
"Howdy dodie friend?!"   
"Hay, Skie it is me Clay"   
I jumped up in down in place with excitement.   
"Oh...Skie..." My Mum mumbled to herself.   
"AHHHH, you called, you grounded?"   
"No"   
I twirled myself in the phone cord getting tangled.   
"WOW Thais interesting, why not?"   
"..."   
"Oooooookie" I shrugged and fell over tangled in the phone cord. "Ow..."   
"Sometimes I wonder about you Skie"   
I jumped back up and untangled myself.   
I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder and put my arm up in the air waving them.   
"Everything is okie, I didn't brake ANYTHING!"   
I grabbed the phone in my hand again and went back to talking.   
"So Clay, why aren't you grounded?"   
"..."   
I shrugged once more and repeated myself.   
"Come on don't give me that stuff."   
I laid down on the kitchen floor.   
"Ok, the truth I am not grounded because my dad wants me to train"   
"TRAIN were is a train??" I giggled trying to avoide the subject of Clay training.   
"Skie not that kind of train."   
I held the phone in front of me and yelled into it.   
"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU MIGHT GET HURT"   
I put the phone back to my ear to hear what he had to say.   
"I knew you would say that"   
I stood up and walked closer to the phone hook.   
"Listen Clay, you get hurt I will kill you myself, okie?"   
"...Ok"   
"Good now I have to go before I get into trouble, love you, bye bye"   
"Bye..."   
I hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to my room. I flung myself onto my bed and just lay there.   
Not even five minuets later there was a knock on my door.   
"Come in..."   
Acting sleepily I got up off my bed and went to the door.   
"Uh...dad....what ya need?"   
I went back over to my bed a plopped down throwing my head back on the pillow.   
"What part of grounded don't you understand?" He looked at me disappointed once again.   
I shrugged. " I am thinking the G part but I am not sure it could be the D?"   
I smiled and sat up in bed.   
" Skie your going to have to learn that you are not 7 anymore you are 15! I am going to have to actually ground you every now and then. Besides if you can't take grounding seriously how am I going to let you use the car?"   
I looked down at my lap and it was silent as my farther left the room. I grined evily and ran over to my laptop.   
"He said I was grounded to my room, and my laptop is in my room"   
I giggled and turned it on.   
  
  
** Well what a boring story don't you think......la dee da!....dum dee dum.... Well soon there will be a chapter 3! MUWAHAHAHAHA and I will procede to take over the world!   
  
=^_^= Almhiya 


End file.
